starts with a smile
by Iharascarl
Summary: Ini adalah kisah klise, kisah yang dimulai ketika seseorang yang tak kau kenal tersenyum-sangat-tulus kepadamu. Hingga pada akhirnya kau harus mencintai-nya dalam diam. [ England / Belgium ]


_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya_

 _Starts with a smile © Iharascarl_

 _Saya_ _ **tidak**_ _mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan Fanfict ini._

 _Warning : Human Names, Drabble, AU, OOC, Typo(s)._

 _England / Belgium_

 _Arthur Kirkland / Laura Victoria_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ibuku pernah bilang, dulu sekali, saat aku masih berusia lima tahun. Dia berkata "Cinta dimulai saat seseorang mulai tersenyum padamu dan membuatmu jatuh hati kepadanya, lalu seiring berjalannya waktu kau-pun mulai penasaran dan ingin mengenalnya, lalu secara kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi kalian sering bertemu, singkat waktu hubungan kalian akan semakin membaik, kalian menjalin hubungan dengan mengatas namakan kata cinta dan kasih sayang. Hingga suatu saat ada salah seorang dari kalian yang tidak konsisten dan tidak menepati janjinya. Kemudian pada akhirnya yang tercipta hanyalah air mata dan rasa sakit yang takkan pernah terobati, menciptakan lubang menganga dihati orang yang dikhianati. Itulah alasan mengapa ibu tidak pernah-dan tidak ingin- kau bertemu dengan Ayahmu apalagi sampai memintanya untuk kembali"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah ketika cinta dimulai oleh sebuah senyuman, balasannya adalah air mata dan kepedihan? Ntahlah, aku bahkan belum pernah mengalami apa yang dinamakan dengan Love starts with a smile and ends with a tear. Kupikir tidak semuanya akan berakhir menyedihkan- banyak novel-novel romansa yang aku baca dan endingnya dua insan yang sempat mengalami konflik akan berakhir bahagia. Klise memang, tapi percayalah sebelum mereka mencapai akhir yang bahagia mereka harus menerjang berbagai ombak sebelum akhirnya selamat sampai tujuan mereka tercapai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini adalah kisah klise, kisah yang dimulai ketika seseorang yang tak kau kenal tersenyum-sangat-tulus kepadamu. Hingga pada akhirnya kau harus mencintai-nya dalam diam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Readings!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

[ Senyuman ]

Laura tahu-sangat-tahu, mencintai itu berbeda dengan mengagumi. mengagumi dalam diam tak akan pernah sesakit mencintai dalam diam. ia tahu itu. ia tidak bodoh.

Semuanya berawal ketika hari itu, hari ketiganya menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran termewah di Chicago. Seseorang pria bersetelan jas hitam yang tengah berdiri ditrotoar tengah tersenyum tulus kepadanya saat ia menengok kearah jendela, namun sedetik kemudian yang terlihat hanyalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang ditengah keramaian kota Chicago dan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang menyinari sepanjang jalan raya depan kafe tempat ia bekerja.

Laura menghembuskan nafas lelah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja- _lagipula, mana ada orang asing yang bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya bisa tersenyum tulus seperti itu,_ pikirnya. namun hati kecilnya tetap menolak, ia jelas-jelas melihat senyuman itu dengan sangat jelas- tadi, saat ia melihat seorang pria asing itu tersenyum tidak ada siapapun didalam kafe, hanya dirinya seorang. Mungkin dikarenakan sudah hampir larut malam dan kafe akan segera ditutup. Entah karena alasan apa ia yakin pria itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya, ia yakin akan hal itu. Anehnya lagi meski senyuman itu terlontar dari pria yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ia kenal, senyuman itu terasa tidak asing baginya- dan- sangat menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut setelah bekerja seharian.

Seminggu setelahnya Laura sangat tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pria yang beberapa hari yang lalu tersenyum tulus-kearahnya-itu. Senyum yang terus ia ingat sepanjang hari, senyum yang mampu mengusir lelahnya setelah bekerja, senyum yang dapat menenangkan hatinya walaupun senyum itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi baginya, mimpi yang terlihat begitu nyata. Namun pria yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat berkebalikan dengan pria yang dilihatnya seminggu lalu, secara fisik mereka memang sama- pria ini memiliki rahang yang cukup tegas, rambut yang sengaja disisir berantakan namun tetap terkesan bijaksana dan sangat rapih dengan setelan jas hitamnya, dan sangat tampan tentu saja. Pria yang mampu menarik perhatian gadis manapun yang melihatnya dalam sekali tatap. Dari penampilannya pun sudah dapat ditebak bahwa dia adalah seoarng CEO muda. Manik hijau emeraldnya pun masih sama- oh tuhan! Dia memang pria itu. Tunggu, tapi kenapa pria yang saat ini dilihatnya sangat terkesan dingin, dingin sekali sampai bisa membekukan siapa saja yang berani bertentangan dengannya.

 _Dingin dan angkuh, sangat berbeda dengan pria asing yang kulihat seminggu yang lalu_ , batin laura menambahkan.

 _Baiklah laura, hilangkan rasa penasaranmu itu,_ Laura membatin. Ia lalu kembali bekerja- menghampiri meja yang satu dan berpindah ketempat lain untuk menanyakan pesanan dan mengambilkan pesanan. Terus seperti itu sampai waktu istirahat tiba.

Ia memilih untuk beristirahat sendirian dibelakang kafe tempatnya bekerja, memang pemandangan yang disajikan dibelakang kafe ini tidak terlalu indah untuk beberapa orang terkecuali Laura, hanya ada beberapa jenis bunga dan sangat sedikit pepohonan yang tumbuh disekitar sini, namun udaranya sangatlah berbeda. Laura sangat merasa betah ditempat ini, jika saja waktu istirahatnya lebih lama ia tidak akan keberatan untuk tetap berada disini. Atau mungkin jika saja ia boleh tinggal ditempat ini akan merasa sangat senang sekali, tinggal ditempat indah seperti ini, sendirian.

Rupanya ia terlalu asik menikmati suasana menyejukkan ini sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat seorang pria tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, tepatnya dari pintu belakang kafe yang tidak tertutup. Tunggu, apa yang dia lihat saat ini? Mimpikkah? Pria itu memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu, senyum tulus yang terukir dibibir tipisnya yang menciptakan segenap pertanyaan dan rasa aneh didalam hati Laura. _Siapa dia sebenarnya?,_ tanya laura terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Laura merasakan segelintir perasaan aneh menyeruak memenuhi hatinya.

Dan apa yang ibunya katakan memang benar- sebuah senyuman di awal pertemuan akan membuatmu penasaran sampai akhirnya kau menginginkan senyuman itu muncul setiap hari atau bahkan setiap detik dan hanya tercipta untukmu, seukir senyum yang akan membuatmu penasaran untuk kemudian -kemudian merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta yang berawal dari senyuman.

Namun akankah senyuman ini berakhir dengan sebuah Air Mata? Ntahlah- lagipula laura hanya mencintai sosok itu dalam diam.

Laura hanya berani untuk mencintai dalam diam walaupun bahkan saat ini mereka sudah terlalu dekat, bahkan sangat dekat setelah pertemuan dibelakang kafe itu dan pria yang diketahuinya bernama Arthur Kirkland mengajaknya untuk berkenalan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu selalu ketempat ini padahal kau adalah seorang bos dari beberapa kafe besar dikota ini, apa kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya Laura, mereka sedang menikmati makan siang dibelakang kafe seperti biasa. Tepat setelah mereka berkenalan dua bulan yang lalu ditempat yang sama hubungan keduanya pun menjadi semakin dekat- kini mereka berteman. Dan laura sangat kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa Arthur adalah pemilik kafe ini, dan ia juga sempat tersontak saat menanyakan senyuman itu. Arthur bilang ia mengingatkannya pada seseorang sehingga ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum jika melihatnya.

"Ntahlah, mungkin alasannya adalah dirimu, Laura" Jawabnya, matanya menerawang sekeliling kemudia berpaling kearah laura yang sedang terduduk disampingnya, Laura menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan ketika ia melihat rona merah dipipi ranum milik Laura, dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lagi, iapun langsung terkekeh geli "Ah, lupakan, aku hanya bercanda"

"Tidak lucu" Jawab Laura cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya. _Ibu, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan pria ini, kuharap aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Arthur tersenyum melihat reaksi Laura, gadis ini benar-benar sudah menarik perhatiannya dan memaksanya untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya setelah kejadian menyakitkan beberapa tahun lalu yang ia alami.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ibu, kurasa tidak semua kisah cinta yang diawali dengan senyuman akan berakhir dengan air mata" Ucap Laura kecil pada ibunya._

" _Kuharap juga begitu sayang, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami hal seperti itu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Iharascarl**_


End file.
